Wormwood quotes
This page lists Wormwood's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wormwood Tools Base Game * Axe- "Scary" * Luxury Axe- "Pretty. Pretty scary." * Shovel- "Digger" * Regal Shovel- "Pretty digger" * Pickaxe- "Pokey" * Opulent Pickaxe- "Pretty pokey" * Razor- "Sharp" * Razor (can't shave)- "Hmmm... Can't do it" * Razor (nothing left)- "Nothing there" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "Too awake" * Hammer- "Smasher" * Pitchfork- "Dirt getter" * Feather Pencil- "Picture drawer" * Brush- "Soft" * Saddle- "Shaggy Buddy Sitting Thing" * War Saddle- "Shaggy Buddy Fight Thing" * Glossamer Saddle- "Shaggy Buddy Zoomer" * Saddlehorn- "Prying thing" * Salt Lick- "Lick rock. For Shaggy Buddy" * Salt Lick (burning)- " * Salt Lick (burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Machete- "Slicer" * Luxury Machete- "Pretty Slicer" Hamlet * Shears- "For hair cuts" Lights Base Game * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built and normal)- "Not too close" * Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "Too high!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "Stay back" * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Dying" * Campfire (out)- "Whew!" * Fire Pit (out)- "Whew" * Torch- "Fire Stick" * Miner Hat- "Fits" * Torch (out)- "Oh. Fire Stick is out" * Miner Hat (out)- " * Pumpkin Lantern- "Spooky..." * Lantern- "Carry light" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "Chilly" * Endothermic Fire (high)- "Really big!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Pretty" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Cooling" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "Getting warmer" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Almost gone" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "Needs food" * Moggles- "A Smelly Digger hat" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "Makes water fires" * Bottle Lantern- "Light home" * Boat Torch- "Floater fire." * Boat Lantern- "Floaty light" * Obsidian Fire Pit and Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built and normal)- "Not too close" * Obsidian Fire Pit and Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "Too high!" * Obsidian Fire Pit and Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "Stay back" * Obsidian Fire Pit and Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "Dying" * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- "Whew!" * Tar Lamp- "Gloopy Light" * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "Whew" Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- "Scary head thing!" * Cowl- "Woo Woo Head Thing" Survival Base Game * Backpack- "For more things" * Piggyback- "Carries stuff" * Bird Trap- "Tweeter Nabber" * Bug Net- "Bzzt catcher" * Fishing Rod- "Glub Glub Stick" * Straw Roll- "For sleepytime" * Fur Roll- "Furry sleepytime" * Tent- "Little home" * Trap- "Snap!" * Honey Poultice- "Buzz Juice" * Healing Salve- "Boo Boo Gloop" * Umbrella- "Rain Taker" * Compass- ** N- "North" ** S- "South" ** E- "East" ** W- "West" ** NE- "Northeast" ** SE- "Southeast" ** NW- "Northwest" ** SW- "Southwest" * Compass (generic)- "Which way?" * Compass (broken)- " * Bundling Wrap- "Put stuff inside" * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- " * Bundled Supplies- "Stuff inside" Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack and Thermal Stone (cold)- "Cold" * Luxury Fan- "Fire Outer" * Siesta Lean-to- "Nap time?" * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Can't. It's nighttime" * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Too dangerous" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Too hungry" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "Not in caves" * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "Oh" * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "No more naptime" * Thermal Stone- "Hot? Cold?" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Brrrr..." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Warm" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Yeeouch!" * Pretty Parasol- "Rain Taker made of friend hair" Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Keeps stuff" * Booty Bag- "Stuff!" * Sea Sack- "Sack for belly stuff" * Tropical Fan- "Makes wind" * Silly Monkey Ball- "Hee hee. Fun!" * Tropical Parasol- "Rain Taker made of friend hair" * Anti Venom- "Sick Fixer" * Palm Leaf Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Home made of friends" Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- "Smells bad" * Bird Whistle- "Sounds like Womp Tweeter" Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Nothing there" * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Waiting..." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Done soon" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Done!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- " * Bee Box- "Buzz home!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "Empty" * Bee Box (some honey)- "Wait" * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Buzz Juice ready!" * Basic Farm- " * Improved Farm- " * Farm (growing)- "Growing stuff for belly" * Basic Farm (finished)- " * Improved Farm (finished)- " * Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Needs poop" * Ice Box- "Keeps belly stuff cold" * Drying Rack- "Takes out wet" * Drying Rack (drying)- "Getting unwet" * Drying Rack (finished)- "Done" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot, Drying Rack, and Farm (burnt)- "Oh" * Bee Box (burnt)- "(sigh)" * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Rain can't help" * Bucket-o-poop- "Poop! Yay!" Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "Stick is swimming!" * Mussel Bed- "Hiding glub glubs." * Fish Farm (empty)- "Where glub glubs?" * Fish Farm (growing)- "Hello glub glubs!" * Fish Farm (one fish)- "Glub" * Fish Farm (two fish)- "Glub glub" * Fish Farm (three fish)- "Splishy" * Fish Farm (four fish)- "Splashy" Hamlet * Sprinkler- "Makes air water" Science Base Game * Science Machine- "Makes more things!" * Alchemy Engine- "More things to make!" * Thermal Measurer- "Warm? Cold?" * Rainometer- "Rain?" * Lightning Rod- "Zzzzt Stick" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Zzzzt! Zzzzt!" * Gunpowder- "BOOM!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Oh dear" * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Too bad" * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Broken" * Rainometer (burnt)- "Only ashes" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Keep fire away" * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Good machine" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Needs food" * Electrical Doodad- "It's humming! Hummm..." Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "Makes water things" * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "Cold Spitter" * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Making lots of cold rocks" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Slow" * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "It's getting hungry" * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "Needs food" * Quacken Drill- " Hamlet * Smelter- "Hot! Hot!" * Oscillating Fan- "Wind" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "Pretty!" Fight Base Game * Spear- "Sharp stick." * Ham Bat- "Twirly tail whacker." * Boomerang- "Returny Stick." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Whoops. Missed it." * Blow Dart- "Ptooey stick." * Sleep Dart- "Sleepy Ptooey Stick." * Fire Dart- "Fire Ptooey." * Football Helmet- "Twirly Tail hat." * Grass Suit- "Friend hair made clothes" * Log Suit- "Friend shirt." * Marble Suit- "Heavy" * Bee Mine- "Buzz Ka-bloey!" * Tooth Trap- "Hurty Spikes." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Fire keeper outer" * Morning Star- "A Light Ball Stick" * Weather Pain- "Makes big winds!" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Sick Stick" * Poison Dart- "Patoo!" * Coconade- "BOOMER!" * Coconade (lit)- "Burning!!!" * Spear Gun (empty)- " * Spear Gun- " * Poison Spear Gun- "Machine for Sick Patoo" * Obsidian Spear Gun- "Hard Flying Stick" * Cutlass Supreme- "Swooshy Stick" * Horned Helmet- "Ear branches?" * Seashell Suit- "Sea clothes" * Limestone Suit- "Heavy" * Cactus Armor- "Friend clothes" Hamlet * Halberd- "Twirly Tail Fight Stick." * Cork Bat- "Puny Whacker." * Weevole Mantle- "Bzzer Clothes." * Mant Mask- "Ch'rik Clothes." * Mant Suit- "Makes Ch'rik Friends." * Fancy Helmet- "Clink Rock Head Thing." * Tin Suit- "Clink Rock Clothes." * Blunderbuss- "Boom Stick!" Structures Base Game * Birdcage- " * Birdcage (occupied)- " * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- " * Pig House- "Twirly Tail home" * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- " * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- " * Rabbit Hutch- "Big Squee Hopper home" * Hay Wall (held)- " * Hay Wall- " * Wood Wall (held)- " * Wood Wall- " * Stone Wall (held)- " * Stone Wall- " * Chest- " * Sign- "Words on friends" * Potted Fern- " * Mini Sign (held)- " * Mini Sign (empty)- " * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- " * Mini Sign (drawn on)- " * Wood Fence (held)- " * Wood Fence- " * Wood Gate (held)- " * Wood Gate- " Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- " * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- " * Hay Wall (burnt)- " * Wood Wall (burnt)- " * Chest (burnt)- " * Scaled Chest- " * Sign (burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- " * Sand Castle (sand)- " * Wildbore House- " * Wildbore House (burning)- " * Wildbore House (burnt)- " * Prime Ape Hut- " * Prime Ape Hut (burning)- " * Prime Ape Hut (burnt)- " * Limestone Wall (held)- " * Limestone Wall- " * Dragoon Den- " * Sandbag (held)- " * Sandbag- "Dirt Bag" * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- " * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Goes where?" * Buoy- "Water light" * Sea Chest- " * Ballphin Palace- " * Sea Wall (held)- " * Sea Wall- " Hamlet * Cork Barrel- " * Cork Barrel (burnt)- " Turfs Base Game * Wooden and Checkerboard Flooring- "Not dirt" * Carpeted Flooring- " * Cobblestones- " * Forest Turf- "Dirt!" * Grass Turf- "Soft!" * Marsh Turf- " * Rocky Turf- " * Savanna Turf- " * Mud Turf- " * Guano Turf- " * Slimey Turf- "Slimy" * Fungal Turf (blue)- " * Fungal Turf (red)- " * Fungal Turf (green)- " * Cave Rock Turf- "Too rocky" Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- "Nice dirt" * Sandy Turf- " Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- " * Jungle Turf- " * Meadow Turf- "Dirt" * Magma Turf- "Burnt" * Tidal Marsh Turf- " * Ashy Turf- " * Volcano Turf- " Hamlet * Lawn Turf- "Dirt" * Cultivated Turf- " * Flat Stone Turf- " * Stone Road Turf- "Not dirt" Refine Base Game * Rope- "Friends made string" * Boards- "Fallen friends" * Cut Stone- "Square stones" * Papyrus- " * Purple Gem- "Shiny" * Nightmare Fuel- "Dark Floaty Man" * Beeswax- " * Wax Paper- " Shipwrecked * Cloth- " * Limestone- "Where pretty parts go?" * Empty Bottle- " * Coral Nubbin- " Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- "Grow friend! Grow!" Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Regrowing rock" * Prestihatitator- "Makes magical things" * Shadow Manipulator- " * Pan Flute- "Toot" * Night Light- " * Night Armor- " * Dark Sword- " * One-man Band- " * Bat Bat- " * Belt of Hunger- " * Chilled Amulet- " * Nightmare Amulet- " * Life Giving Amulet- " * Fire Staff- " * Ice Staff- " * Telelocator Staff- " * Telelocator Focus (full)- " * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- " * Telolocator Socket (full)- " * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- " Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- " * Prestihatitator (burnt)- " * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- " * Old Bell- " Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- " * Piratihatitator (burnt)- " * Dripple Pipes- "Toot! Toot!" Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator- " * Hogus Porkusator (burnt)- " * Skyworthy (non-Hamlet world)- " * Skyworthy (Hamlet world)- " Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- " * Rabbit Earmuffs- " * Straw Hat- " * Beefalo Hat- " * Beekeeper Hat- "Looks good" * Feather Hat- " * Winter Hat- " * Top Hat- " * Dapper Vest- " * Breezy Vest- "Cool" * Puffy Vest- " * Bush Hat- "Friend costume" * Garland- " * Walking Cane- "Friend for walking" Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- " * Fashion Melon- " * Ice Cube- " * Rain Coat- " * Rain Hat- "Looks good?" * Summer Frest- " * Floral Shirt- "Breezy" * Eyebrella- "Peeping Rain Taker" * Hibearnation Vest- " Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- " * Snakeskin Hat- " * Snakeskin Jacket- "Poor Squirmy" * Blubber Suit- "Still warm" * Windbreaker- " * Tar Suit- " * Particulate Purifier- " * Sleek Hat- " * Shark Tooth Crown- " * Dumbrella- "Two Times Rain Taker" Hamlet * Gas Mask- " * Pith Hat- " * Thunderhat- " Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- " * Raft- " * Row Boat- " * Cargo Boat- " * Armored Boat- " * Encrusted Boat- " * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- " * Boat Repair Kit- " * Thatch Sail- " * Cloth Sail- " * Snakeskin Sail- " * Feather Lite Sail- " * Iron Wind- " * Boat Cannon- "BOOM! BOOM! for Floater" * Quackering Ram- " * Sea Trap (held)- " * Sea Trap- " * Sea Yard (off)- " * Sea Yard (on)- " * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- " * Tar Extractor (off)- " * Tar Extractor (on)- " * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- " * Trawl Net- "Glub Glub Snagger" * Trawl Net (detached)- " * Trawl Net (sinking)- " * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- " * Spyglass- " * Super Spyglass- " * Captain Hat- "Ahoy!" * Pirate Hat- " * Lucky Hat- " * Life Jacket- " Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- " Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- " * Obsidian Axe- "Hard Chopper" * Obsidian Spear- "Makes fire!" * Obsidian Armor- "Fire clothes" * Obsidian Coconade- " * Howling Conch- "Blow rock" * Sail Stick- " * Volcano Staff- "Fire Rain Stick" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- " * Thulecite Wall (held)- " * Thulecite Wall- " * Thulecite Medallion (min)- " * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- " * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- " * Thulecite Medallion (max)- " * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- " * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- " * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- " * The Lazy Forager- " * Magiluminescence- " * Construction Amulet- " * The Lazy Explorer- " * Star Caller's Staff- " * Deconstruction Staff- " * Pick/Axe- " * Thulecite Crown- " * Thulecite Suit- " * Thulecite Club- " * Houndius Shootius (held)- " * Houndius Shootius- " Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- " * Ball Pein Hammer- "Teeny Smasher" * Gold Pan- " * Magnifying Glass- " City Planning Hamlet * Lamp Post (off)- " * Lamp Post (on)- "Big light stick" * Town House- "Twirly tail home" * The Sterling Trough Deli- " * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store- " * Curly Tails Mud Spa- " * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's- " * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements- " * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium- " * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop- " * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop- " * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop- " * Swinesbury Academy- " * Swinesbury Mineral Exchange- " * Swinesbury City Hall- " * My City Hall- " * Slanty Shanty- " * Watch Tower- "For Twirly Tails" Renovate Hamlet Flooring * Wood Flooring- " * Marble Flooring- " * Checkered Flooring- " * Slate Flooring- " * Sheet Metal Flooring- " Shelves * Carved Bookshelf- " * Basic Bookshelf- " * Cinderblock Bookshelf- " * Marble Shelf- " * Glass Shelf- " * Ladder Shelf- " * Hutch Shelf- " * Industrial Shelf- " * Adjustable Shelf- " * Windowed Cabinet- " * Wall Mounted Shelf- " * A-Frame Shelf- " * Crates Shelf- " * Fridge- " * Hook Shelf- " * Pipe Shelf- " * Hat Tree- " * Pallet Shelf- " Plantholders * Basic Plantholder- " * WIP Plantholder- " * Fancy Plantholder- " * Bonsai Plantholder- " * Dishgarden Plantholder- " * Philodendron Plantholder- " * Orchid Plantholder- " * Draceana Plantholder- " * Xerographica Plantholder- " * Birdcage Plantholder- " * Palm Plantholder- " * ZZ Plantholder- " * Fernstand Plantholder- " * Fern Plantholder- " * Terrarium Plantholder- " * Plantpet Plantholder- " * Traps Plantholder- " * Pitcher Plantholder- " * Marble Plantholder- " * "Character" Tree- " * Festive Tree- " Columns * Planed Wood Column- " * Millinery Column- " * Round Column- " * Lit Marble Column- " Wall Papers * Wood Panelling- " * Checkered Wall Paper- " * Floral Wall Paper- " * Sunflower Wall Paper- " * Harlequin Wall Paper- " Ceiling Lights * Wired Bulb- " * Metal Shade Lamp- " * Chandalier- " * Rope Light- " * Dual Rope Light- " * Blown Glass Bulb- " * Cherry Lamp Shade- " * Hanging Blooming Lamp- " * Hanging Floral Lamp- " * Tophat Light- " * Derby Light- " Wall Decorations * Photo- " * Full Length Mirror- " * Embroidery Hoop- " * Mosaic- " * Wreath- " * Axe- " * Hunt- " * Periodic Table- " * Gears Art- " * Cape- " * No Smoking- " * Black Cat- " * Tasteful Fish Mounting- " * Beefalo Mounting- " Chairs * Classic Chair- " * Corner Chair- " * Bench- " * Horned Chair- " * Footrest- " * Lounge Chair- " * Massager Chair- " * Stuffed Chair- " * Rocking Chair- " * Ottoman Chair- " * Fancy Chaise- " House Upgrades * Cottage Kit- " * Tudor Home Kit- " * Gothic Home Kit- " * Brick Home Kit- " * Turreted Home Kit- " * Villa Kit- " * Manor Kit- " Windows * Peaked Curtain Window- " * Round Burlap Window- " * Peaked Window- " * Square Window- " * Tall Window- " * Large Square Curtain Window- " * Tall Curtain Window- " Rugs * Eye Rug- " * Square Throw Rug- " * Oval Rug- " * Large Rug- " * Fur Throw Rug- " * Hedgehog Rug- " * Porcupus Rug- " * Hoofprint Rug- " * Octagon Rug- " * Swirl Rug- " * Catcoon Rug- " * Rubbermat Rug- " * Web Rug- " * Metal Rug- " * Wormhole Rug- " * Braid Rug- " * Beard Rug- " * Nailbed Rug- " * Crime Rug- " * Soccer Rug- " Lamps * Fringe Lamp- " * Stainglass Lamp- " * Downbridge Lamp- " * Dual Embroidered Lamp- " * Ceramic Lamp- " * Glass Lamp- " * Dual Fringes Lamp- " * Candelabra Lamp- " * Elizabethan Lamp- " * Gothic Lamp- " * Orb Lamp- " * Bellshade Lamp- " * Crystals Lamp- " * Upturn Lamp- " * Dual Upturn Lamp- " * Spool Lamp- " * Edison Lamp- " * Adjustable Lamp- " * Right Angle Lamp- " * Fancy Lamp- " Tables * Round Table- " * Hard Wood Desk- " * DIY Table- " * College Table- " * Crate Table- " * Chess Table- " Green Thumb Hamlet * Poison Balm- "Takes away sick" * Bramble Husk- "Pokey protection" * Bramble Trap- "Friends made a trap!" * Compost Wrap- "Poop good for heart" Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "Friend?" * Lumpy Evergreen- " * Spiky Tree- " * Evergreen (stump)- " * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- " * Spiky Tree (stump)- " * Evergreen (burning)- " * Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- " * Spiky Tree (burning)- " * Evergreen (burnt)- " * Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- " * Spiky Tree (burnt)- " * Evergreen (sapling)- " * Log- "Sorry. So sorry" * Log (burning)- " * Charcoal- " * Pine Cone- " * Marble Tree- "Friend? Not friend" * Totally Normal Tree- " * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "Friend. Nice friend" * Sapling- "Hello? Friend?" * Sapling (picked)- " * Sapling (burning)- " * Sapling (held)- " * Twigs- "Little friends" * Grass Tuft- "Smells nice" * Grass Tuft (picked)- " * Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Grass Tuft (burning)- " * Grass Tuft (held)- " * Cut Grass- "Friend hair" * Berry Bush- " * Berry Bush (burning)- " * Berry Bush (picked)- " * Berry Bush (barren)- " * Berry Bush (held)- " * Reeds- " * Reeds (burning)- " * Reeds (picked)- " * Cut Reeds- " * Plant- " * Plant (growing)- " * Plant (ready to be picked)- " * Marsh Plant- " * Spiky Bush- " * Spiky Bush (picked)- " * Spiky Bush (burning)- " * Spiky Bush (held)- " * Flower- "Dirt made a friend!" * Petals- "Smells good" * Evil Flower- " * Dark Petals- " * Red Mushroom- " * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- " * Red Mushroom (picked)- " * Green Mushroom- " * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- " * Green Mushroom (picked)- " * Blue Mushroom- " * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- " * Blue Mushroom (picked)- " Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- " * Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnut Tree (burning)- " * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- " * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- " * Sapling (withered)- " * Grass Tuft (withered)- " * Berry Bush (withered)- " * Plant (withered)- " * Birchnut- " * Cactus- " * Cactus (picked)- " * Tumbleweed- " Shipwrecked * Jungle Tree- " * Jungle Tree (burning)- " * Jungle Tree (burnt)- " * Jungle Tree (stump)- " * Jungle Tree (sapling)- " * Jungle Tree Seed- " * Mangrove- " * Mangrove (burning)- " * Mangrove (burnt)- " * Mangrove (stump)- " * Palm Tree- " * Palm Tree (burning)- " * Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Palm Tree (stump)- " * Palm Tree (sapling)- " * Palm Leaf- " * Regular Jungle Tree- " * Regular Jungle Tree (stump)- " * Bamboo Patch- "Greenstick friend" * Bamboo Patch (burning)- " * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- " * Bamboo Patch (stump)- " * Bamboo Root- " * Bamboo- "Greenstick" * Viney Bush- " * Snake Den- " * Viney Bush (burning)- " * Snake Den (burning)- " * Viney Bush (burnt)- " * Snake Den (burnt)- " * Viney Bush (stump)- " * Snake Den (stump)- " * Viney Bush Root- " * Vine- "String branches" * Grass (water)- " * Brainy Sprout- " * Brainy Sprout (picked)- " * Seaweed (planted)- " * Seaweed (picked)- " * Tidal Plant- " Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree- "Friend?" * Claw Palm Tree (burning)- " * Claw Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Claw Palm Tree (stump)- " * Cork- "Wood? Not wood" * Claw Palm Sapling (planted)- " * Rainforest Tree- "Pretty hair, friend!" * Rainforest Tree (burning)- " * Rainforest Tree (burnt)- "(Sob)" * Rainforest Tree (stump)- " * Rainforest Tree (sick)- "Mmmm..." * Cocooned Tree- "Trapped friend?" * Jungle Burr- "Cute!" * Rainforest Tree Sapling- " * Tea Tree- " * Tea Tree (burning)- " * Tea Tree (burnt)- " * Tea Tree (stump)- " * Seed Pod- "Cute" * Tea Tree Sapling- " * Tuber Tree- "Odd friend" * Blooming Tuber Tree- " * Tall Grass- "You're so tall!" * Tall Grass (cut)- " * Exotic Flower- " * Aloe (planted)- " * Asparagus (planted)- " * Radish (planted)- "Hiding" * Nettle Vine- "Hello! Doing good?" * Nettle Vine (picked)- " * Nettle Plant (held)- "Needs dirt" * Bramble- "Wheeee!" * Hanging Vine- " * Great Leafy Stalk- "Big friend?" * Lotus Plant- "Hello!" * Lotus Plant (picked)- " * Lily Pad- " * Hedge- "How are you?" * Hedge (untrimmed)- " * Magic Flower- " * Weathered Branch- " * Weathered Shrub- " * Weathered Stick- " * Weathered Tree- " * Weathered Trunk- " Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- " * Killer Bee Hive- " * Honeycomb- "From Buzz home" * Hound Mound- "Woofers around?" * Bones- " * Touch Stone- " * Obelisk (sane, up)- " * Obelisk (sane, down)- " * Obelisk (insane, up)- " * Obelisk (insane, down)- " * Harp Statue- " * Marble Pillar and Marble- "Solid" * Rundown House- " * Merm Head- "Rotten" * Pig Head- "Rot inside" * Pig Torch- "Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!" * Basalt- " * Boulder- "Rock" * Rocks- "Rocks" * Flint- "Sharp stone" * Nitre- "Pow Rock" * Gold Nugget- "Little yellow stone" * Grave- " * Grave (dug)- " * Suspicious Dirt Pile- " * Animal Track- " * Animal Track (lost its trail)- " * Animal Track (found)- " * Wooden Thing- " * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- " * Ring Thing- " * Crank Thing- " * Box Thing- " * Metal Potato Thing- " * Worm Hole- " * Worm Hole (open)- " * Worm Hole (exited)- " * Pond- " * Skeleton- " * Spider Den- " * Spider Eggs- " * Rabbit Hole- " * Walrus Camp- " * Walrus Camp (empty)- " * Sunken Boat- " * Sunken Boat (empty)- " * Flotsam- " Reign of Giants * Ice- " * Mini Glacier- " * Mini Glacier (melted)- " * Animal Track (spring, lost its trail)- " * Burrow- " * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- " * Rundown House (burnt)- " * Merm Head (burnt)- " * Pig Head (burnt)- " * Hollow Stump- " * Hollow Stump (empty)- " * Glommer's Statue- "That you, nice friend?" * Glommer's Statue (mined)- " * Skeleton (self)- " * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "Anyone home?" * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- " * Merm Hut- " * Merm Hut (burnt)- " * Shoal- "Hello Glub Glubs!" * Wobster Den- " * Coral Reef- " * Coral- "Water rocks" * Coral Larva- " * Limpet Rock- " * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Limpet Rock (picked)- " * Magma Pile- " * Magma Pile (gold)- " * Krissure- "Hot! Too hot!" * Steamer Trunk- " * Sandy Pile- " * Sand- "Dirt" * Sharkitten Den- " * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- " * Volcano- " * Dragoon Egg- " * Suspicious Bubbles- " * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail, Monsoon Season)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- " * Tar Slick- " * Tar- "Dark Gloop" * Tar Trap- "Stuck" * Tidal Pool- "Home for Glub Glub" * Lava Pool- " * Mussels- "Hiding Glub Glubs" * Mussels (with stick)- " * Slot Machine- " * Electric Isosceles- " * Octo Chest- " * Debris- "Hello, wood!" * Crate- " * Wildbore Head- " * Wildbore Head (burnt)- " * Seashell (beached)- " * Seashell- " * Poisonous Hole- " * Gunpowder Barrel- " * X Marks the Spot- " * Rawling- " * Watery Grave- " * Wreck- " * Wooden Platform Thing- " * Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- " * Grassy Thing- " * Screw Thing- " * Wooden Potato Thing- " * Ring Thing- " Hamlet * Stone Slab- " * Stone Slab (flipped)- " * Dung Pile- "Poop!" * Dung Ball- "Yay! Ball of poop!" * Thundernest- "Zzzt Tweeter home" * Iron Hulk (head)- "Is full of clink-rock" * Iron Hulk (hand)- "Shake?" * Iron Hulk (ribs)- "Piece of Clinky Rock Man" * Iron Hulk (foot)- " * Iron Ore- "Clinky Rock" * Sparkling Pool- "Shiny puddle" * Gold Dust- " * Gnat Mound- "Hello?" * Quarry Lodgings- "Twirly Tail home" * Lawn Decoration- "Friend?" * Secret Bandit Camp- " * Cave Cleft- "Smells good!" * Ruinous Entrance- " * Mant Hill- "Anyone home?" * Crumbling Brazier- " * Crumbling Visage- " * Ancient Wall- "Rocks" * Fountain of Youth- "Life water" * Fountain of Youth (dry)- " * Ominous Carving- "Hmm..." * Teetering Pillar- " * Petrified Egg (1)- " * Petrified Egg (2)- " * Petrified Egg (3)- " * Petrified Egg (4)- " * Rusty Lamp- " * Weathered House- " Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- " * Sinkhole (generic)- " * Sinkhole (open)- " * Exit to Surface (generic)- " * Exit to Surface (open)- " * Red Mushtree- " * Green Mushtree- " * Blue Mushtree- " * Light Flower- " * Light Bulb- "Glowy food" * Stalagmite- " * Stalagmite (pointy)- " * Spilagmite- "Something hiding?" * Slurtle Mound- " * Splumonkey Pod- " * Fern- " * Foliage- " * Cave Banana Tree- "Friend with Sweet Hair" * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Hamlet * Spooky Hole- "Hard" * Unimportant Rock Pillar- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- " * Algae- " * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- " * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- " * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- " * Relic- " * Relic (broken)- " * Thulecite Fragments- " * Cave Lichen- "Rock belly stuff" * Ornate Chest- " * Large Ornate Chest- " * Nightmare Light- " Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- " * Coffee Plant- " * Coffee Plant (picked)- " * Coffee Plant (barren)- " * Coffee Plant (withered)- " * Coffee Plant (held)- " * Elephant Cactus- " * Elephant Cactus (withered)- " * Elephant Cactus Stump- " * Elephant Cactus (held)- " * Cactus Spike- "Pokey friend bits" * Obsidian Boulder- " * Obsidian- " * Charcoal Boulder- " * Burnt Ash Tree- " * Dragoon Saliva- " * Woodlegs' Cage- " * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- " * Volcano (exit)- " Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Neigh machine" * Clockwork Bishop- "A Pointy Hat Machine Man!" * Clockwork Rook- "Rock machine" * Damaged Knight- " * Damaged Bishop- " * Damaged Rook- " * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Someone here?" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Ouch!" * Hound- " * Red Hound- " * Blue Hound- " * Hound's Tooth- "Sharp. Ouch!" * Spider- " * Spider Warrior- " * Spider (sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- " * Spider (dead)- " * Spider Warrior (dead)- " * Spider Gland- " * Silk- "Soft" * Krampus- " * Krampus Sack- " * Merm- " * Frog- " * Frog (sleeping)- " * Frog (dead)- " * Tentacle- " * Tentacle Spike- "Spiky Whacker" * Tentacle Spots- "Spots" * Big Tentacle- " * Baby Tentacle- " * Guardian Pig- " * Werepig- " * Ghost- " * MacTusk- " * Wee MacTusk- " * Walrus Tusk- " * Tam o' Shanter- " * Mosquito- "Bzzt" * Mosquito (held)- " * Mosquito Sack- " * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- " * Spitter- "Flying claws!" * Batilisk- " * Meat Bulb- " * Fleshy Bulb- " * Eyeplant- " * Slurper- "Furry Head Eater" * Slurper Pelt- " * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Aggh! Scary!" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "Hello, wiggly!" * Depths Worm (lure)- " * Depths Worm (burrowed)- " * Ewecus- "Horkbeast" * Steel Wool- " Reign of Giants * Varg- " * Poison Birchnut Tree- " * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- " Shipwrecked * Crocodog- " * Yellow Crocodog- " * Blue Crocodog- " * Floaty Boaty Knight- " * Flup- " * Flup (in ground)- " * Eyeshot- " * Pirate Ghost- " * Poison Mosquito- " * Poison Mosquito (held)- " * Yellow Mosquito Sack- " * Snake- " * Poison Snake- " * Snakeskin- " * Spider Warrior (venomous)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- " * Stink Ray- " * Swordfish- "Sharpnose Glub Glub" * White Whale- " * White Whale Carcass- " * Dragoon- " Hamlet * Ancient Spirit- " * Giant Grub- " * Gnat Swarm- "Stay away, Bzzters!" * Hanging Vine- "Wants stuff" * Mant Warrior- " * Masked Pig- "Sneaky Twirly Tail" * Swashy Hat- " * Bandit Stash Map- "Where's stuff?" * Poison Dartfrog- "Sick Ribbit" * Rabid Beetle- "Why so mad, Bzzter?" * Scorpion- "Stabby bzzter" * Snaptooth Seedling- "Hungry?" * Snaptooth Flytrap- "Wants belly stuff" * Spider Monkey- "Leggy Bug? or Cheeky?" * Spider Monkey (sleeping)- " * Spider Monkey (dead)- " * Vampire Bat- "Flying claws" * Pig Skin?- "Bum. Twirly Tail bum?" * Viper- "Squirmy" * Weevole- "Wee Bzzter" * Weevole Carapace- " Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- " * Beefalo (follower)- " * Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Beefalo (naked)- " * Beefalo (domesticated)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- " * Beefalo Wool- " * Beefalo Horn- " * Baby Beefalo- " * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- " * Killer Bee- " * Bee (held)- " * Killer Bee (held)- " * Stinger- "Youchy!" * Pig- " * Pig (sleeping)- " * Pig (follower)- " * Pig (dead)- " * Pig Skin- "Twirly Tail Bum" * Bunnyman- "Wants belly things" * Beardlord- " * Bunny Puff- "Fluffy. And soft" * Koalefant- " * Winter Koalefant- " * Pengull- " * Rock Lobster- " * Slurtle- "Shy Spiky Shell" * Snurtle- "Not Spiky Shell" * Slurtle Slime- " * Broken Shell- " * Shelmet- " * Snurtle Shell Armor- " * Splumonkey- " Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Meat Tweeter" * Catcoon- " * Cat Tail- " * Volt Goat- " * Volt Goat (charged)- " * Volt Goat Horn- "From Twirly Branch Head" Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- " * Blue Whale Carcass- " * Bottlenose Ballphin- "EEE! EEE!" * Dorsal Fin- "EEE?... EEE?..." * Jellyfish- " * Jellyfish (held)- " * Water Beefalo- " * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Water Beefalo (follower)- " * Horn- "Branches?" * Prime Ape- " * Wildbore- " Hamlet * Elder Mandrake- " * Hippopotamoose- " * Hippopotamoose Antler- " * Mant- "Chr'ik?" * Mant (sleeping)- " * Mant (dead)- " * Platapine- " * Platapine Quill- " * Pog- "Bouncy Woofer" * Royal Guard- "Twirly Tail tough guy" Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- " * Butterfly (held)- " * Crow- " * Crow (held)- " * Redbird- " * Redbird (held)- " * Snowbird- " * Snowbird (held)- " * Jet Feather- " * Crimson Feather- " * Azure Feather- " * Gobbler- " * Eye Bone- " * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- " * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- " * Rabbit- " * Beardling- " * Rabbit (held)- " * Beardling (held)- " * Fireflies- "Glow Bums" * Fireflies (held)- " * Mandrake (planted)- "Hiding" * Mandrake (follower)- "Merp! Merp! Meep! Merp!" * Mandrake (dead)- "Yum" * Mandrake (cooked)- " * Mandrake (knocked out by)- " Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Hello!" * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- " * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- " * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- " * Glommer's Wings- " * Glommer's Goop- " * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- " * Moleworm (aboveground)- " * Moleworm (held)- " Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "Wet lights" * Crabbit- "Pinchy" * Beardling- " * Crabbit (held)- " * Beardling (held)- " * Shifting Sands- " * Dogfish- " * Sharkitten- " * Fishbone- " * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- " * Rainbow Jellyfish- " * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot- " * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- " * Parrot Pirate (held)- " * Seagull- " * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (in water)- " * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- " * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- " * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- " * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- " * Doydoy Feather- "Odd Tweeter clothes" * Doydoy Egg- " * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- " * Baby Doydoy- " * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- " * Fishermerm- " Hamlet * Banker- "Likes buying stuff" * Banker (sleeping)- " * Banker (dead)- " * Beautician- "Boo Boo Twirly Tail" * Beautician (sleeping)- " * Beautician (dead)- " * Collector- " * Collector (sleeping)- " * Collector (dead)- " * Erudite- " * Erudite (sleeping)- " * Erudite (dead)- " * Farmer- "Likes grass friends" * Farmer (sleeping)- " * Farmer (dead)- " * Florist- "Have dirt things?" * Florist (sleeping) - " * Florist (dead)- " * Hatmaker- " * Hatmaker (sleeping)- " * Hatmaker (dead)- " * Hunter- " * Hunter (sleeping)- " * Hunter (dead)- " * Mayor Truffleston- " * Mayor Truffleston (sleeping)- " * Mayor Truffleston (dead)- " * Miner- " * Miner (sleeping)- " * Miner (dead)- " * Professor- "Wise old Twirly Tail" * Professor (sleeping)- " * Professor (dead)- " * Pig Queen- " * Pig Queen (sleeping)- " * Pig Queen (dead)- " * Shopkeep- " * Shopkeep (sleeping)- " * Shopkeep (dead)- " * Usher- " * Usher (sleeping)- " * Usher (dead)- " * Worker- "Fix things?" * Worker (sleeping)- " * Worker (dead)- " * Kingfisher- " * Kingfisher (held)- " * Parrot- " * Parrot (held)- " * Pigeon- " * Pigeon (held)- " * Dung Beetle- "You like poop too?!" * Dung Beetle (without Dung Ball)- " * Dung Beetle (sleeping)- " * Dung Beetle (dead)- " * Glowfly- "Bzzter with bright peepers" * Pangolden- "Shiny Pooper" * Peagawk- "Gubble Gubble Tweeter" * Peagawk (hiding)- "Friend?" * Peagawk (sleeping)- " * Peagawk (dead)- " * Peagawk Plume- "Gubble Gubble Tweeter clothes" * Peep Hen- " * Piko- " * Orange Piko- " * Thunderbird- " * Thunder Feather- " Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- " * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "Tweet! Tweet!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- " * Tallbird Egg- "Eye Tweeter inside?" * Fried Tallbird Egg- "For belly" * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Tweet! tweet!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- " * Smallbird- "Baby Eye Tweeter." * Smallbird (hungry)- " * Smallbird (starving)- " * Smallish Tallbird- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- " * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- " Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard- " * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- " * Spiderhat- " * Deerclops- " * Deerclops Eyeball- " * Ancient Guardian- "Don't want to fight!" * Guardian's Horn- " Reign of Giants * Bearger- " * Thick Fur- " * Moose/Goose- " * Moose/Goose Egg- "Tweeter inside" * Moose/Goose Nest- " * Mosling- " * Down Feather- " * Dragonfly- "Patuey fly!" * Scales- " * Lava Spit (hot)- " * Lava Spit (cool)- " Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- " * Quacken- " * Quacken Tentacle- " * Chest of the Depths- "Stuff from the Beaker!" * Quacken Beak- "Beaky nose" * Sealnado- "Wooshy Wooshy" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "Those peepers..." * Turbine Blades- " * Magic Seal- " * Tiger Shark- "Mow Fin" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "(poke)" * Shark Gills- "Glub Glub breather" Hamlet * Pugalisk- "Big Wiggler" * Snake Bone- "Oh" * Petrifying Bones- " * Pugalisk Skull- "From big Wiggler" * Queen Womant- "Chr'ik Mommy" * Royal Crown- " * Ancient Herald- " * Dark Tatters- "Feels cold" Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- " * Pig King- " * Wes (trapped)- " * Abigail- " Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- " Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- " * Yaarctopus- " Hamlet * Maxameleon- "Where going?" * BFB (head)- " * BFB (leg)- " * BFB (tail)- " Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "Baby Tweeter" * Egg (cooked)- "Goes in belly" * Meat- "For belly" * Cooked Meat- "Yummm" * Jerky- " * Morsel- " * Cooked Morsel- " * Small Jerky- " * Monster Meat- "Belly stuff?" * Cooked Monster Meat- "Smells bad" * Monster Jerky- " * Leafy Meat- "Meat from dirt" * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Good for belly" * Drumstick- "Not friend stick" * Fried Drumstick- "A stick for belly" * Fish- " * Cooked Fish- " * Eel- "Sea Wiggly" * Cooked Eel- "Not wiggly anymore" * Koalefant Trunk- " * Winter Koalefant Trunk- " * Koalefant Trunk Steak- " * Frog Legs- " * Cooked Frog Legs- " * Batilisk Wing- " * Cooked Batilisk Wing- " Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- " * Dead Swordfish- "(sob)" * Tropical Fish- " * Dead Jellyfish- " * Cooked Jellyfish- " * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- " * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- " * Dried Jellyfish- "Chewy Blob" * Raw Fish- " * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Glub Glub inside?" * Fish Steak- " * Fish Morsel- " * Cooked Fish Morsel- " * Limpets- " * Cooked Limpets- " * Mussel- "Hiding" * Cooked Mussel- "For belly" * Roe- " * Cooked Roe- " * Neon Quattro- " * Cooked Neon Quattro- " * Pierrot Fish- "Glub Glub" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Glub Glub for belly" * Purple Grouper- " * Cooked Purple Grouper- " * Shark Fin- " * Dead Wobster- " * Delicious Wobster- " * Bile-Covered Slop- "Hmm..." * Dragoon Heart- "Still beating" Hamlet * Poison Dartfrog Legs- "(sniff, sniff) Smells bad" * Cooked Dartfrog Legs- "(sniff, sniff) Smells okay" * Gummy Slug- "Slimies" * Cooked Gummy Slug- "Mmmm..." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Fills tummy" * Roasted Berries- "Slurpy" * Cave Banana- "Sweet Hair from friend!" * Cooked Cave Banana- "Mmmmm..." * Dragon Fruit- "Pretty fruit" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Mmm..." * Durian- "Smelly belly stuff" * Extra Smelly Durian- "Still smells" * Pomegranate- "Seedy fruits" * Sliced Pomegranate- "Good belly stuff" Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Watery sweet belly stuff" * Grilled Watermelon- "Slurpy" Shipwrecked * Banana- "Sweet Hair from friend!" * Cooked Banana- "Mmmmm..." * Coconut- " * Halved Coconut- " * Roasted Coconut- " Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot (planted)- " * Carrot- " * Roasted Carrot- " * Corn- "Good for belly" * Popcorn- "Pop! Pop!" * Eggplant- " * Braised Eggplant- " * Pumpkin- " * Hot Pumpkin- " * Red Cap- "Squishy friend" * Cooked Red Cap- " * Green Cap- "Green mushy" * Cooked Green Cap- " * Blue Cap- "Little blue friend!" * Cooked Blue Cap- " * Glow Berry- " * Lichen- " Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Mmm... belly stuff" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Good for belly" * Cactus Flower- " Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "Yum" * Roasted Seaweed- "Sea Yum" * Dried Seaweed- "No more sea in Sea Yum" * Sweet Potato (planted)- " * Sweet Potato- " * Cooked Sweet Potato- " * Coffee Beans- " * Roasted Coffee Beans- " Hamlet * Aloe- "Clumpy friend" * Cooked Aloe and Lotus Flower- "Belly stuff" * Asparagus- "Sticks for belly" * Cooked Asparagus- "Mmmm..." * Bean Bugs- "Jumpies" * Cooked Bean Bugs- "Jumpies for belly" * Cooked Lotus Root- "Good in belly" * Nettle- "(sniiiiiff)" * Radish- "Red balls for bell" * Cooked Radish- "For belly" * Tuber- "Not ready" * Fried Tuber- " * Blooming Tuber- "Ready!" * Fried Blooming Tuber- " Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Belly filler" * Butter Muffin- "Yummm..." * Dragonpie- "Pie. Yummy pie" * Fishsticks- "Glub Glub on a friend" * Fish Tacos and Meaty Stew- "For belly" * Fist Full of Jam- "Sweet belly stuff" * Froggle Bunwich- "Fills belly" * Fruit Medley- "Fruit party!" * Honey Ham- "Poor Twirly Tail..." * Honey Nuggets- "Buzz Juice and Twirly Tails" * Kabobs- "Stick is not for belly" * Mandrake Soup- "Sleepytime soup" * Meatballs- "Balls of belly stuff" * Monster Lasagna- "For belly?" * Pierogi- "Good belly stuff" * Powdercake- "Ka-pow!" * Pumpkin Cookies- "Belly wants it" * Ratatouille- "Belly party!" * Stuffed Eggplant- "Stuffed for belly" * Taffy- "Chewy goo" * Turkey Dinner- "Lots of stuff for belly" * Unagi- "Sea Wiggly for belly" * Waffles and Wet Goop- "Yum" Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Yum" * Guacamole- "Cute!" * Ice Cream- "Cool" * Melonsicle- "Sticky" * Spicy Chili- "Hot! It's hot!" * Trail Mix- "Belly stuff for belly" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "Frozen friend hair" * Bisque- "Swimmy belly stuff" * California Roll and Sweet Potato Souffle- "Belly stuff" * Ceviche- "Belly goop" * Coffee- "Wheee!!!" * Jelly-O Pop- "Cold Glub Glub Blob" * Lobster Bisque- "Still snappy?" * Lobster Dinner- "For belly" * Seafood Gumbo- "Mmm..." * Shark Fin Soup- "Still swimming" * Surf 'n' Turf- "Fills belly" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Sweet belly stuff" * Monster Tartare- "Nope" * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Good for belly" * Caviar- "Glub Glub babies trapped?" * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "Glub Glubs?" Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- "Stick water" * Feijoada- "Full of Jumpies" * Gummy Cake- "Squishy" * Hard Shell Tacos- "Crunchy Bzzters" * Iced Tea- "Cold Zippy water" * Nettle Rolls- "Mmm..." * Snake Bone Soup- "Squirmy water" * Spicy Vegetable Stinger- "Tangy water" * Steamed Ham Sandwich- "Egads!" * Tea- "Warm Zippy water" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Wants dirt" * Carrot Seeds- " * Corn Seeds- " * Dragon Fruit Seeds- " * Durian Seeds- " * Eggplant Seeds- " * Pomegranate Seeds- " * Pumpkin Seeds- " * Toasted Seeds- " * Honey- " * Butterfly Wings- " * Butter- " * Rot- " * Rotten Egg- " * Phlegm- " Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- " * Electric Milk- " * Watermelon Seeds- " Shipwrecked * Blubber- "Squishy." * Brainy Matter- "Thinking..." * Sweet Potato Seeds- " Hamlet * Clippings- "Hair" * Cooked Seed Pod- "Good for belly" * Flytrap Stalk- "Mmmm..." * Nectar- " * Magic Water- "For dirt" * Aloe Seeds- " * Asparagus Seeds- " * Radish Seeds- " * Tuber Seeds- " Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "Make stuff paper" * Gears- "Machine food." * Ashes- "Something burned" * Ashes of item- " * Red Gem- "Red Shiny" * Blue Gem- "Makes the cold" * Yellow Gem- "Ohhh. Shiny..." * Green Gem- "Looks familiar..." * Orange Gem- "Helper Shiny" * Beard Hair- " * Manure- "Mmm... Smells good!" * Guano- "Good poop" * Melty Marbles- " * Fake Kazoo- " * Gord's Knot- " * Gnome- " * Tiny Rocketship- " * Frazzled Wires- " * Ball and Cup- " * Hardened Rubber Bung- " * Mismatched Buttons- " * Second-hand Dentures- " * Lying Robot- " * Dessicated Tentacle- " * Dwarf Star- " Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- " * Bone Shards- "Sharp" * Old Bell Blueprint- " Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "For sickness." * Dubloons- " * Hail- "Cold. Wet" * Message in a Bottle- " * Spoiled Fish- "Smells good" * Snake Oil- "Hmm..." * Harpoon- " * Trident- " * Peg Leg- "Friend?" * Orange Soda- " * Voodoo Doll- " * Ukulele- " * License Plate- " * Ancient Vase- " * Brain Cloud Pill- " * Wine Bottle Candle- " * Broken AAC Device- " * One True Earring- " * Old Boot- " * Sextant- " * Toy Boat- " * Soaked Candle- " * Sea Worther- " * Iron Key- " * Bone Key- " * Golden Key- " * Tarnished Crown- " Hamlet * Oinc- " * Tenpiece Oinc- " * Centapiece Oinc- " * Executive Hammer- "Town Smasher" * Lost Idol, Lost Totem, and Relic Fragment- "Old Twirly Tail thing" * The Blue Sow and The Jeweled Truffle- "Fancy old thing" * Pherostone- "Smells like Chr'ik" * Alloy- " * Chitin- "Bzzter clothes" * Stalking Stick- "Wheee!" * Deed of home ownership- " * Regal Scepter- "Makes friends with Twirly Tails!" * Royal Gallery Key- "Little key" * Key to the City- " * Queen Malfalfa- " * Post Card of the Royal Palace- " * Can of Silly String- " Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- " * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "Stick" * Divining Rod- "Leads to somewhere" * Divining Rod (cold)- "It's quiet" * Divining Rod (warm)- "Humming" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "More humming!" * Divining Rod (hot)- "It's LOUD!" * Divining Rod Holder- "Hmm..." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock) and Nightmare Lock- "Needs key" * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Works!" * Maxwell's Door- " * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Can't dance to it" * Maxwell's Light- "Bright rock" * Maxwell Statue- "Alive?" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- " * Nightmare Throne- "Smells bad" * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- " * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- " * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- " Announcements Base Game * Generic- " * Freedom- " * Freezing- " * Battlecry- "Attack!" * Battlecry (prey)- " * Battlecry (Pig)- " * Battlecry (Spider)- " * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- " * Leaving combat- " * Leaving combat (prey)- " * Leaving combat (Pig)- " * Leaving combat (Spider)- " * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- " * Activated a Bee Mine- " * Dusk- "Light Ball is sleepy" * Entering light- "It's light again" * Entering darkness- "Too dark" * Doing things in the dark- " * Failed to do something- " * Failed to craft something- " * Failed to give something- " * Trying to sleep during the day- " * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- " * Trying to sleep when too hungry- " * Trying to sleep near monsters- " * Trying to give item to a busy mob- " * Trying to give item to a dead mob- " * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- " * Not enough fertilizer- " * Hounds are coming- "Woofers!" * Deerclops is coming- "Eyeball Branch Head near!" * Inventory full- "Too much stuff" * Can't rummage (generic)- " * Can't store (generic/full)- "Too full" * Can't store (invalid item)- " * Can't cook (generic)- " * Can't cook (too far)- " * Can't write on sign (generic)- " * Eating- " * Eating (stale food)- " * Eating (spoiled food)- " * Eating (painful food)- "Ouch" * Hungry- "Need stuff for belly" * Triggered trap- " * Object broken, fixable- " * Earthquake- " * Plant destroyed- ** "Friends don't like that" ** "Sorry, friend" ** "Don't like hurting friend" * Plant planted- ** "Happy Birthday!" ** "Grow!" ** "New friend!" * Blooming- "Feeling bloomy!" Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- " * Overheating- " * Tree Shelter- "Dry under here" * Wetness (low)- "It's raining! Woohoo!" * Wetness (medium)- "Kinda wet" * Wetness (high)- "Really wet" * Wetness (highest)- "Really really wet" * Dropping tool while wet- " * Smoldering Item- " * Burnt- " * Giant arrival- " * Trying to sleep on fire- " Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "Rumbles" * Volcano eruption- " * Sea Hounds are coming- " * Crocodogs are coming- " * Sealnado is coming- " * Map border approaching- " * Entering map border- " * Exiting map border- " * Riding wave- " * Boat losing durability- " * Boat leak- " * Boat sinking- " * Trawl Net full- " * Crabbit escape- " * Wrong world- " Hamlet * Cannot read Deed of home ownership (wrong area)- " * Coughing- "kack! kack!" * Digging in Dung Pile- ** "Wheee!" ** "Woohoo!" ** "Yay! * Fog coming- * Hitting Pugalisk in armored section- ** " ** " ** " * Sneezing- " * Vampire Bats are coming- "Ack! Flying Claws coming!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- " * Accomplishment completed- " Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- " * Deadly Feast- " * Skull Chest- " * Golden Pitchfork- " * Boat- " * Home- " * Sunk Boat- " * Lava Pit- " * Lava Pit (normal)- " * Lava Pit (low)- " * Lava Pit (out)- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- " * Pig Tent- " * Poison Frog- " * Peacock- " * Mr. Skittish- " * Swimming Horror- " * Beach Turf- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- " * COFFEEBOT- " * WOODLEGSSAIL- " * BIGFISHINGROD- " * SNAKE_FIRE- " * PIKE_SKULL- " * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- " Removed Base Game * Blue Gem- "Cold shiny" * Yellow Gem- "Bright light shiny" * Entering darkness- "It's dark" Reign of Giants * Wetness (low)- "Damp" Hamlet * Rainforest Tree- "Friend?" * A Smashing Pot- "Smash!" * Vampire Bats are coming- "Bats!" Trivia * Stuff here. Category:Character Quotes